This ULCA Symposium will address the cellular immunity and immunotherapy of cancer. The adoptive transfers of cells with antitumor activity has been shown to be successful in treating cancer in murine models and is now being applied to humans. The identification and development of new cytokines useful in expanding T cells, further understanding of T cell development, antigen recognition trafficking, and T cell-endothelial cell interactions are now being investigated actively. The major problems are identifying which tumor antigens can be recognized by T cells, how to induce or expand specific T cells with antitumor reactivity, and in vivo considerations in developing an antitumor response. The major goal of this meeting will be to bring together T cell biologists, lymphokine biologists, murine model experimentalists and clinicians to discuss new interdisciplinary approaches for developing this field.